Sequel of I'm Not A Gay
by kaihuntrash
Summary: Sehun yang terus menyangkal dan bersifat selayaknya uke tsundere, dan Jongin yang tetap senang mengganggu. Dan tetap mencintai Sehun meski sering di siksa, ugh. Summarynya gaje, entah isinya kek apa. Intinya ini Kaihun. RnR seikhlasnya.


_I'm Not A Gay!;sequel_

 _._

 _Kaihun;T;Romance/Comedy_

 _._

 _gaje, tak sesuai harapan, etc etc._

 _._

 _Hope you'll like it huys._

* * *

 _Brukk!_

"Akhh!"

Jongin meringis sambil mengusap pantatnya yang terasa sakit setelah berciuman mesra dengan lantai.

"Kenapa menendangku?" Gerutunya.

"Kenapa kau memelukku?!"

Sehun tambah sensi ketika melihat Jongin tertawa.

"Oh, kau amnesia kah? Aku bahkan sudah melakukan yang lebih dari sekedar memeluk."

Sehun mendelik. Wajahnya merah padam. Seketika otaknya memutar kembali kejadian tadi malam.

Ah sial!

Jongin yang melihat Sehun terdiam pun hanya terkekeh.

"Kenapa diam?"

Sehun mengumpat dalam hati, menatapnya tajam.

"Ternyata kau tipe-tipe uke yang agresif ketika berada di ranjang." Ujar Jongin sambil menaik-turunkan alisnya.

"Diam kau!" Seru Sehun. Matanya melotot, tangannya menggenggam erat selimut yang menutupi tubuh polosnya.

 _Bruk!_

Sehun melempari Jongin dengan bantal. Jongin mengernyit, menatap Sehun dengan tatapan bertanya. Sehun membuang mukanya kemudian.

"T-tutupi tubuhmu."

Jongin tersenyum geli.

"Oh, well. Terima kasih. Kupikir kau lebih suka memandangiku tanpa ditutupi apa-apa."

Sehun memutar bola matanya, "Kau gila."

Sehun kemudian bangkitㅡmasih dengan terbalut selimut.

"Kemana?"

"Mandi."

"Mandi bersama terdengar menyenangkan."

"Dalam mimpimu sana."

Ia melengos meninggalkan Jongin sendirian.

.

 **.0o0o0.**

 **.**

"Ish, sialan."

Sehun telah memakai seragamnya lengkap. Ia bersiap untuk membuat sarapan. Sekesal apapun ia pada Jongin, dia tetap makhluk hidupㅡastralㅡyang membutuhkan makan.

Ia berjalan terseok menuju dapur. Sumpah, pantatnya sakit sekali. Dan semua ini adalah salah Jongin.

Titik. Salahnya Jongin.

.

Ia langsung membuka kulkas setibanya di dapur. Dan menyiapkan beragam bahan untuk dimasak. Ia berencana membuat menu sederhana saja; nasi goreng.

Saking asyiknya, Sehun tak menyadari jika Jongin telah menyelesaikan mandinya dan bersandar di dinding sambil memperhatikan kegiatannya.

"Dimana aku menaruh bawang ya..?"

Sehun bergumam sambil membuka laci satu persatu.

"Ah, ini dia."

Perlahan, Jongin mendekati Sehun yang membelakangi dirinya. Dan tanpa aba-aba, ia memeluk Sehun dari belakang dan mengendusi lehernya.

"Yah!"

Sehun hampir menjatuhkan pisaunya jika saja refleksnya tidak baik. Bibirnya mencebik, ia melanjutkan kegiatannya memotong-motong beberapa bahan.

"Aku suka baumu. Manis."

"Menjauh dariku."

Jongin tidak menggubris. Ia malah mengeratkan pelukannya. Sementara Sehun berusaha untuk tetap tenang, mencoba menahan diri untuk tidak menusuk Jongin dengan pisau ditangannya.

Ia mulai risih saat merasakan hembusan nafas Jongin di tengkuknya. Tubuhnya meremang.

"Jongin, kumohon..."

Jongin hanya tertawa, lalu menggigit kecil daun telinga Sehun.

"Baiklah.."

Jongin pun menjauh dan duduk tenang di kursi yang telah tersedia. Sehun menghela nafas, lalu mempercepat pekerjaannya agar mereka tidak terlambat untuk pergi ke sekolah.

.

.

"Hey, Sehun."

Sehun mengerlingkan mata, lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke samping.

"Ne, Junmyeon hyung?"

Pemuda pendek yang dijuluki sebagai malaikat penagih hutang itu mendekatinya.

"Err, aku ingin bertanya beberapa hal padamu."

"Apa itu?"

Sehun mencoba menerka, hal apakah yang ingin ditanyakan Junmyeon padanya.

"Kuharap kau tidak tersinggung dan mau menjawabnya. Umm, tapi jika kau tak mau menjawab ya, kalau bisa dijawab sih,"

Sehun menatap datar kepada Junmyeon yang kini nyengir lucu.

"Memangnya apa yang ingin kau tanyakan?"

"Kau dan Jongin. Apa kalian sudah berbaikan?"

Sehun yang belum menyadari arah tujuan pertanyaan Junmyeon pun mengernyitkan dahinya.

 _Berbaikan? Itu terdengar seperti aku dan Jongin sedang menjalin suatu hubungan yang rumit, lalu ada keributan, sehingga kami saling berbaikan. Eh?_

"Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?"

Junmyeon sedikit kebingungan untuk menjelaskannya. Takut menyinggung pemuda albino di depannya ini.

"Em, well. Aku mendengar sedikit keributan di kamar kalian tadi malam."

Sehun masih memproses perkataan Junmyeon. Junmyeon hanya diam, memaklumi kelemotan otak Sehun. Jadi ia hanya menatap datar muka lempeng Sehun yang sedang berpikir keras.

 _Keributan? Keributan macam apa? Bukankah setiap hari, setiap malam kamarku itu ribut karena_ _ㅡ_

Mata Sehun membola ketika mengerti maksud Junmyeon sebenarnya. Kemudian ia menutupi sebagian wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"K-kau mendengar semuanya, hyung?!"

Junmyeon menggaruk tengkuknya dengan kikuk,"Yeah, aku, dan Yifanㅡ"

"K-kau dan Yifan hyung?!"

"Hm, yeah."

Seketika itu pula, Sehun menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik lipatan tangannya.

"Yah, Sehunnie?"

"A-apa kau mendengarnya dengan jelas?"

"Ya, lumayan lah."

 _Shitshitshitshit! Double triple shit! Shit kuadrat! Akhh! Mau ditaruh dimana wajahku ini?!_

.

Begitulah kira-kira umpatan Sehun dalam hatinya.

"Em, Sehunㅡ"

"Apa penghuni kamar lain juga mendengarnya? A-apakah suaranya sangat keras, hyung?"

"Soal itu aku tidak tahu. Dan, yaa, suaranya lumayan lah..sepertinya Jongin beringas sekali,"

Junmyeon yang melihat Sehun bersikap selayaknya orang yang depresi hanya mengernyit bingung.

"Kau kenapa seperti itu, sih? Bukankah banyak penghuni sekolah ini yang melalukan hal tersebut? Kau juga pasti sering mendengar hal itu dari kamar lainnya, yaa, termasuk kamarku.." ujarnya dengan suara memelan di kalimat terakhir.

"Ck, tapi masalahnya berbeda hyung!"

"Apa bedanya?"

"Aku sudah bertekad agar tidak menyimpang seperti yang lain dan semua orang disini tahu akan hal itu. Aku bahkan sudah banyak mengencani gadis-gadis diluar sana, dan tiba-tiba aku menyukai manusia yang berjenis sama denganku? Aku seperti menjilat ludahku sendiri!" Jelas Sehun panjang lebar.

"Sehun, calm down! Aku mengerti bagaimana perasaanmu. Tapi, kau harus menghadapinya dengan kepala dingin dan hati yang tenang. Jalani saja dulu. Menjadi menyimpang bukan hal yang buruk."

Sehun berdecak,"Bukan hal yang buruk? Yeah, disini mungkin tidak buruk. Tapi apa kata orang diluar sana? Apa kata keluargaku?"

"Pikiranmu terlalu luas, Hun. Pikirkan perasaanmu dulu. Kalau kau memang nyaman dan enjoy dalam menjalaninya, kenapa tidak? Masalah eksternal bisa diatasi nanti."

Belum selesai perbincangan mereka, tiba-tiba Zitao melewati tempat duduk mereka sembari bersiul pelan.

"Fuuh~sepertinya the biggest enemy di sekolah ini sudah berdamai dengan caranya sendiri."

Setelah itu, ia duduk di belakang Sehun yang menatapnya sinis. Sementara ia tersenyum. Senyum yang menyebalkan di mata Sehun.

"Apa maksudmu, panda cina?"

Yeah. Mereka juga the worst enemy in this school.

Yaa, meski Zitao tak sebengal Jongin dalam memerangi sifat jutek dan pemarah Sehun. Tapi tetap saja, mulut Zitao ini pun tak kalah menyebalkan dengan si Kim Jongin itu.

And fyi, asrama Zitao bersebelahan dengan miliknya. Dan itu artinyaㅡ

.

ㅡdia mendengar semua.

.

Sehun berdehem pelan, mencoba tetap tenang. Sementara Tao terkekeh.

"Tanpa ku jelaskan pun kau tahu maksudku, albino."

"Lalu?"

Zitao mengibaskan tangan,"Kau terlalu banyak basa-basi, Oh Sehun. Bagaimana rasanya bercinta dengan musuhmu sendiri?"

Sehun menggeram,"Bukan urusanmu, Huang Zitao."

Junmyeon mulai merasa gerah karena berada di antara mereka berdua. Atmosfir menyebalkan sekaligus menyeramkan ini membuatnya merasa tercekik.

"Ahh, sudah ya. Urusanku denganmu sudah selesai." Ujar Junmyeon buru-buru pergi dari tempat duduk di samping Sehun. Ia malas jika berhadapan dengan Sehun yang mulai berperang dengan musuhnya, meski ia menganggap Sehun sebagai adiknya. Dan ia takkan pernah mau menawarkan diri untuk melerai perkelahian maupun cekcok antara mereka. Tidak. Terimakasih.

Sementara Zitao dan Sehun sibuk beradu pandangan sinis tanpa peduli dengan kepergian Junmyeon.

"Huh!"

Sehun melengos, lalu memutus kontak mata mereka. Zitao tertawa-tawa.

"Tak kusangka. Kalian berdamai dengan cara seperti itu. Begitukah caramu berdamai, Oh Sehun?"

Sehun menahan diri untuk tidak menimpuk wajah Zitao yang sayangnya lumayan tampan itu dengan kamus tebal di hadapannya.

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana jika kita berdamai dengan cara itu, Sehunnie?"

Buak!

–dan kemudian keinginan Sehun terealisasi.

.

"MIMPI SAJA KAU PANDA CINA!"

 **.**

 **.0o0o0.**

 **.**

"Jalani...tenang..enjoy saja.."

Sehun bergumam pelan sambil mengaduk-aduk mie nya yang mulai dingin. Setelah berdecak pelan, ia menyeruput mie di hadapannya sedikit demi sedikit.

"Kata-kata Junmyeon hyung ternyata membekas sekali," gumamnya lagi.

Ia sedang menikmati kesunyian asramanya dengan makan mie. Jongin belum pulang karena ada kegiatan klub.

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana? Lalu bagaimana nasib gadis yang ku kencani tadi malam?"

Dengan perasaan dilema, ia menyeruput mie beserta kuahnya. Setelah isinya tandas, ia berdiri dan berjalan menuju wastafel untuk mencuci mangkuknya.

Tak berselang lama, ia mendengar suara slot kunci yang di putar dan suara deritan pintu. Sehun makin menyibukkan dirinya saat mendengar langkah kaki mendekati dapur.

"Hi, honey."

Sehun hanya diam. Jongin menenteng beberapa kantung plastik dan menaruhnya di atas meja. Kemudian menuju kulkas kecil untuk mengambil air dingin dan menuangnya ke gelas.

Sehun melakukan semuanya dalam diam. Hingga akhirnya ia melepas sarung tangan karetnya dan berniat pergi dari dapur.

"Hey, Oh Sehun."

"Apa?" Sahut Sehun ketus.

Jongin tertawa melihatnya. Sementara Sehun menatapnya datar. Yeah. Dia memang selalu datar bukan?

"Aku punya bubble tea dan beberapa odeng. Mau?"

Mendengar bubble tea, Sehun sedikit tertarik. Hanya sedikit ya. Tidak banyak kok.

Jongin tersenyum miring melihat Sehun yang terdiam di tempat ketika mendengar bubble tea.

"Yah, kalau kau tidak mau sih tidak apa-apa."

"Kata siapa?"

Demi neptunus. Sehun rela membuang jauh gengsinya hanya untuk segelas choco bubble tea favoritnya. Lagian kenapa Jongin pake ngomong bubble tea. Sehun kan tidak pernah bisa menolak bubble tea.

Jongin tersenyum geli melihat Sehun yang mau tapi malu. Ia menyuruh Sehun duduk di seberangnya. Maunya sih di pangkuan. Tapi nanti Sehun pasti mengeluarkan kata-kata kebun binatang dan kawan-kawan. Jadi ia mengurungkan niatnya.

"Nah, makan."

Jongin membuka bungkusan yang berisi beberapa tusuk odeng.

"Habis darimana?" Tanya Sehun pada akhirnya.

"Kami latihan di luar. Kau tahu kan, di kantin tidak ada yang jual jajanan ini, jadi aku membelinya. Dan aku teringat denganmu saat melalui kedai kecil yang menjual bubble tea."

"Oh, aku tersanjung."

Bibir Sehun berkedut geli menahan senyum yang hampir terbentuk di bibirnya. Ia segera mengarahkan sedotan minuman itu ke mulutnya. Sementara Jongin terang-terangan menatap Sehun sambil tersenyum. Pandangan Sehun menyebar ke seluruh dapur kecil ini. Namun selalu saja, pandangannya kembali terfokus ke arah Jongin yang sedang menggigiti kue ikan yang hangat.

Sialan sekali memang.

.

.

Sesi duduk diam sambil curi pandang di temani segelas bubble tea dan beberapa tusuk odeng telah usai. Sehun memilih untuk membaringkan tubuhnya di ranjang empuk kesayangannya. Tak lama kemudian, Jongin ikut menjatuhkan diri di kasur milik Sehun.

Sehun berjengit kaget dan beringsut menjauh,"Kenapa kau disini?"

Jongin hanya diam dan memeluk Sehun erat.

"J-Jongin..menjauh!"

"Diam dong."

Gumaman itu tak membuat Sehun bisa berdiam diri. Ia makin brutal menendang Jongin agar ia menjauh dari tubuh dan kasurnya.

"Kamu ini, sama pacar sendiri baik-baik dong."

Seketika, pergerakan Sehun terhenti. Ia melongo. Pacar?

"Pacar? Sampai kapanpun aku tidak mau jadi pacarmu. Dan lagi, sejak kapan aku jadi pacarmu?"

"Kau benar-benar melupakan kata-katamu tadi malam?"

Sehun mengernyit, "Perkataan apa?"

Jongin menyeringai, kemudian memosisikan dirinya di atas tubuh Sehun dengan kedua tangan yang mengurung kepala Sehun. Sehun menatapnya tak mengerti di sertai kegugupan yang tak disadarinya.

"Mau apa kau?!"

"Jadi, Sehunnie ini benar-benar lupa akan kata-katanya tadi malam, huh?"

Sehun berkeringat dingin, sementara itu otaknya tampak mengingat-ingat kata yang terucap tadi malam dari bibirnya. Jujur saja, yang ia ingat hanyalah desahan memalukan yang ia keluarkan. Wajah Sehun memerah mengingatnya.

"Kau sudah ingat? Kau tidak amnesia kan?"

"Aku tidak tau. Katakan yang sebenarnya. Apa yang kukatakan waktu itu?"

Jongin tersenyum menyebalkan. Sehun jadi ingin meninju wajahnya itu.

"Well, baiklah. Kamu bilang, mau jadi pacarku jika aku memasukimu dengan–"

"Hentikan hentikan hentikan! Oke aku ingat sekarang!" sembur Sehun dengan wajah yang memerah parah.

Jongin tertawa keras karena wajah merah Sehun, sementara si pemuda pucat langsung mendorong Jongin hingga terjengkal ke lantai.

"Akh! Kasar sekali sih,"

Sehun memalingkan wajahnya, tak peduli.

"Dengar Kim Jongin. Kata-kataku tadi malam hanya karena nafsuku yang serasa di ubun-ubun. Aku takkan pernah mau jadi pacarmu."

Setelah menatap Jongin tajam, ia masuk ke dalam selimutnya dan membelakangi Jongin yang masih duduk di lantai. Jongin hanya terdiam sambil menatapi punggung Sehun yang terbalut selimut tebal.

Jongin menghela nafas. Hati Sehun ini benar-benar keras.

.

.

.

.

Sejak hari itu, mereka melakukan perang dingin dan saling menghindar. Lebih tepatnya sih, Sehun yang melakukannya. Jonginnya sih, santai-santai saja. Tapi gondok juga sih, karena dianggap sebagai makhluk tak kasat mata di asrama yang mereka tinggali.

Sehun memang tetap membuatkan makan untuknya. Tetapi berbicara sepatah kata pun tidak. Melirik dirinya pun tidak. Jongin jadi heran, semarah apa Sehun pada dirinya? Dan mengapa Sehun harus marah padanya? Salah apa dirinya?

Jongin yang selalu malas untuk memperkeruh suasana pun hanya diam dan menjalani segalanya bagaikan air yang mengalir. Sehun marah dan tidak ingin mendekatinya. Ia hanya mengikuti alur permainan Sehun. Karena ia yakin, suatu saat nanti Sehun pasti akan membutuhkan bantuannya. Ia yakin sekali. Tinggal menunggu saat yang tepat saja.

.

.

.

Jongin menyeka keringatnya. Ia sedang membersihkan seluruh ruangan asramanya. Beberapa hari ini, ia tak melihat batang hidung Sehun. Menurut kabar dari temannya, ia menginap di asrama sahabatnya. Ia hanya mengangkat bahu tak peduli ketika mendengarnya.

"Hahh..akhirnya selesai,"

Ia menaruh alat penghisap debu ke tempatnya semula. Kemudian menatap ke sekeliling ruangannya dengan bangga.

"Tak kusangka. Aku pandai juga ya dalam hal bersih-bersih."

Setelah mengganti bajunya yang penuh dengan debu dan peluh, ia menjatuhkan diri ke ranjangnya.

Mandinya nanti saja, pikirnya. Dasar jorok.

.

Ia melirik ke ranjang yang ada di seberangnya. Masih tertata rapi dengan beberapa buah boneka kecil unyu-unyu yang kurang wajar jika berada di atas tempat tidur lelaki, terlebih lagi yang mulai beranjak dewasa. Tapi itu sangat manis. Jongin jadi gemas sendiri.

Jongin benar-benar rindu dengan bocah tengil nan berisik itu. Kurang lebih tiga hari ia tidur sendirian, memakan masakannya yang tak karuan sendirian, mencuci sendirian, dan sebagainya.

Hah. Jongin jadi merasa seperti pasangan yang baru saja bertengkar kemudian pisah ranjang.

 _Pfft._

.

Ia lebih rela jika Sehun mendiamkannya namun tetap tidur di asrama, daripada tidak pulang seperti ini. Yang seperti ini lebih menyebalkan. Tidak ada yang bisa di ganggu, ia tidak bisa melihat wajah lucunya. Intinya, Jongin kangen Sehun yang pemarah itu.

.

.

Jongin sudah hampir terjun ke dunia mimpi jika saja gedoran pintu yang membahana itu tidak mengagetkannya.

 _Dok! Dok! Dok!_

"Aishh! Mengganggu sekali!"

Dengan gerutuan, ia menyeret langkahnya menuju pintu depan.

 _Cklek–_

"Hey, Jongin, Jongin! Anu–Sehun, Sehun.."

Jongin menatap malas ke arah Moonkyu yang sedang menumpukan tangannya pada lututnya sambil mengatur nafasnya.

"Kau mencari Sehun? Dia tidak ada. Dia minggat."

Moonkyu menepuk keras dahinya, merasa sangat gregetan pengen nimpuk muka dekil Jongin pake raket nyamuk.

"Duh, begonya jangan sekarang plis. Sehun pingsan!"

"Harus, ya? Ngehina dulu baru ngomong,"

Moonkyu menghela nafas,"Terserahmu lah. Sehun pingsan, dia ada di ruang kesehatan."

Seperginya Moonkyu dari hadapannya, Jongin segera keluar dari kamar asrama dan menutup pintunya. Lalu berlari secepat yang ia bisa agar ia dapat segera melihat keadaan Sehun. Ia khawatir, tentu saja.

.

Setibanya Jongin di ruang kesehatan, ia segera masuk setelah menyapa dokter yang memeriksa keadaan Sehun.

"Badannya panas. Kakinya juga terkilir namun sudah saya obati. Anak-anak dari klub taekwondo yang membawanya kemari." Terang sang dokter sembari membetulkan letak kacamatanya yang melorot dari hidungnya.

Jongin menatap wajah Sehun yang pada dasarnya berkulit pucat, kini lebih pucat lagi. Warna merah muda bibirnya tampak pudar. Diletakannya pungggung tangannya ke kening Sehun yang memang begitu panas.

"Terima kasih dokter. Saya akan membawanya kembali ke asrama."

Tubuh Sehun terasa begitu panas ketika Jongin membawanya ke gendongannya. Ia menghela nafas. Dirinya begitu khawatir dengan anak ini.

"Sekali lagi, terima kasih dokter."

.

.

"Uhh.."

Sehun mengerang pelan sembari memegangi kepalanya yang terasa sakit. Ia merasakan sesuatu yang lembab berada di keningnya, kemudian ia menyadari bahwa ia tengah di kompres. Setelah beberapa saat, Sehun pun baru menyadari kalau ia berada di kamar asramanya.

"Oh, kau bangun juga akhirnya."

Sehun terkesiap kemudian menatap ke sampingnya. Jongin tengah meregangkan tubuhnya sambil menguap lebar.

"Ehm, berapa lama aku tidur?"

"Semalaman. Lihatlah jam berapa sekarang."

Sehun segera mengikuti telunjuk Jongin yang menunjuk jam digital di meja nakas. Jam dua dini hari.

"Tunggulah sebentar. Aku akan mengambilkan obat dan makanan untukmu."

Kepalanya terasa berat dan panas untuk di ajak berpikir sekarang. Padahal ia hanya ingin mengingat apa yang terjadi padanya sebelum ini. Seingatnya, kemarin sore ia sedang latihan taekwondo seperti biasanya. Tapi entah kenapa ia bisa jatuh pingsan secara tiba-tiba.

Kalau ia pingsan ketika berlatih, sejak kapan bajunya berganti menjadi baju piyama bermotif polkadotnya? Seketika, pikiran Sehun dipenuhi oleh berbagai spekulasi miring, seperti;

' _Apa Jongin yang mengganti bajuku?'_ atau– _'Jongin tidak melakukan yang macam-macam selama aku tidak sadar, kan?'_

' _Jongin nggak anuin aku kan? Bla bla bla–'_

.

Intinya, Sehun menaruh prasangka buruk terhadap Jongin yang sejak awal ia beri cap sebagai lelaki mesum.

Tak berselang lama, Jongin datang dengan semangkuk bubur, segelas air putih, juga berbagai obat-obatan. Ia menaruh semuanya di meja nakas dan duduk di pinggir ranjang Sehun. Ia menyuruh Sehun untuk duduk bersandar pada kepala ranjang dan berniat menyuapi Sehun.

"Aku bisa sendiri."

Sehun meraih mangkuk yang berada di tangan Jongin dengan tangan yang masih gemetar.

"Aku saja yang nyuapin kamu. Kamu gak mau kan mengotori selimutmu dengan bubur? Tanganmu masih gemetaran gitu,"

Sehun menyalak,"Aku bisa kok! Kemarikan!"

Jongin menghela nafas. Walau sakit, Sehun tetaplah diktator sejati.

"Emm, Jong,"

"Apa?"

Bukannya menyuapkan bubur itu ke dalam mulutnya, Sehun malah mengaduk-aduknya dengan kepala tertunduk, juga wajah yang memerah–entah karena demam atau hal lain.

"Siapa yang membawaku kesini? Dan siapa yang mengganti bajuku?"

Jongin memutar bola matanya,"Menurutmu siapa lagi? Hantu?"

Sehun mendengus, dan mulai menyuapkan sesendok bubur ke mulutnya.

"Ya, kau hantunya."

Setelah itu hening. Sehun sibuk memakan buburnya, dan Jongin sibuk dengan dunianya.

"Jongin-ah,"

"…"

"Dengarkan aku. Aku..aku–terimakasih karena kau mau merawatku."

Jongin terkejut dengan pernyataan terima kasih dari Sehun.

"Apa? Bisa kau ulangi?"

"Aku tidak akan mengulangi perkataanku."

Sehun menundukkan kepala dan terus menyuapkan buburnya dengan terburu-buru. Sementara Jongin hanya tersenyum kecil melihatnya.

.

"Nah. Aku kenyang."

Usai menghabiskan makanannya, Sehun meminum obat yang di sodorkan Jongin. Sesudah itu, Jongin pergi ke dapur untuk memberesi semua peralatan makan yang kotor.

Sementara itu, Sehun terlarut dengan beragam pikiran di kepalanya. Hingga suara langkah Jongin yang kembali ke ranjangnya membangkitkannya dari lamunannya.

Sehun hanya diam ketika Jongin duduk di pinggir ranjangnya dan mengambil kain kompres yang ada di kepalanya. Ia menggantinya dengan kain baru yang di bawanya. Lalu, Jongin menyibak selimut yang di kenakan Sehun dan mulai membuka satu demi satu kancing piyama Sehun.

"K-kau mau apa?"

Ekspresi datar Jongin sama sekali tak membantu. Sehun makin berkeringat dingin, terlebih ketika Jongin menyelesaikan pekerjaan membuka -kancing-bajunya.

"Kacangmu unyu sekali," gumam Jongin sambil menyentil putingnya.

"Ya! Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

Sehun berseru dengan wajah yang lebih merah dari sebelumnya. Namun Jongin hanya terkekeh geli dan mencubit pelan puting Sehun.

"Santai dong. Aku cuma mau ngelap badanmu. Kau banyak berkeringat dari tadi."

"Kalau cuma ngelap ngapain pegang-pegang dadaku?!" seru Sehun dengan nada sewot.

"Karena aku punya tangan."

Sehun menggeram kesal, lalu menarik poni Jongin dengan keras.

"Yaa! Ini sakit, Oh Sehun! Iya, iya aku minta maaf!"

Setelah itu, Jongin mulai mengelap badannya dengan telaten–setelah Sehun melepas pakaiannya terlebih dahulu.

"Kau bisa berbalik? Aku mau mengelap punggungmu."

Sehun hanya menuruti keinginan Jongin. Matanya terpejam kala merasakan kain hangat nan basah itu menyusuri punggungnya. Tak dapat dipungkiri kalau dirinya merasa nyaman dan menikmati sentuhan tersebut.

"Sudah. Kau bisa mengenakan kembali bajumu."

Si pemuda pucat bangkit dan meraih piyamanya, lalu memakainya. Jongin masih duduk di tepian ranjang Sehun sambil menatap Sehun lekat-lekat.

"Sehun-ah,"

Sehun mengangkat kepalanya dan matanya langsung bertukar pandang dengan iris gelap milik Jongin yang tengah melengkung kecil.

"Lekas sembuh ya."

Selama ia tinggal disini bersama Jongin, baru kali ini ia melihat Jongin tersenyum tulus seperti itu. Bukan seringai, bukan pula senyuman jahil yang menyebalkan. Membuat Sehun bingung ingin bereaksi seperti apa.

.

Lagi-lagi Sehun dibuat senam jantung ketika Jongin menyentuh kepalanya dan mengusapnya pelan.

"Maafkan sikapku selama ini. Dan soal yang beberapa hari itu–err, kau tau maksudku. Aku kelepasan. Aku ingin kita berhenti bertingkah seperti anjing dan kucing."

Sehun dibuat melongo karena pernyataan Jongin yang bukan Jongin sekali.

"Jongin…kau tidak tertular demamku, 'kan?"

Jongin terkekeh,"Nope. Aku sehat."

Sehun sama sekali tidak mengerti jalan pikiran Jongin. Ia membayangkan bagaimana jadinya kehidupan asramanya kalau mereka tak lagi seperti anjing dan kucing. Pasti sangat sepi. Eh?

"Kau memang menyebalkan, Jongin. Sangat sangat menyebalkan sekali, sampai-sampai aku ingin sekali memukul wajahmu."

Sehun terdiam sambil menatap Jongin yang menyimaknya secara serius.

"Bahkan sekarang ini, kau begitu menyebalkan karena kau membuatku bertambah pusing. Kau bicara apa sih sebenarnya? Omong kosong apa yang kau bicarakan ini? Kepalaku sakit sekali, kau tahu?"

"Seharusnya aku yang minta maaf padamu, Jongin. Err, yah..beberapa hari ini aku menghindarimu tanpa alasan yang jelas, selain itu aku sempat memarahimu–kurasa aku sering memarahimu. Tapi, lihatlah sekarang. Di jam yang biasanya kau pakai untuk tidur pulas, kau malah bersedia merawatku. Kalau kau tidak membawaku kesini dan merawatku, mungkin aku akan mati."

Jongin berdecak,"Kau berlebihan sekali, Oh Sehun. Tapi, terimakasih."

"Untuk?"

"Untukmu yang sudah membuat hariku berwarna. Aku mencintaimu."

Sehun terdiam. Menatap Jongin dengan wajah yang tak dapat di tebak. Lalu ia bergumam tidak jelas–namun masih dapat di dengar Jongin–dan segera masuk ke dalam selimut.

"Kau bicara ngawur lagi, Kim Jongin."

Kira-kira itu yang di tangkap oleh pendengaran Jongin. Tapi ia malah tersenyum bodoh.

"Aku mencintaimu Oh Sehuuuun~!"

"Jangan teriak bodoh! Kepalaku sakit!"

Jongin masih mempertahankan senyumannya lalu menepuk pelan gundukan besar yang tertutupi selimut maroon tersebut.

" _Sleep well and get well very soon."_

Setelah itu Jongin menjauh dan menuju ranjang tercinta. Bersiap mengarungi alam mimpi sepuasnya tanpa khawatir bangun kesiangan karena besok libur.

 **End**

* * *

 **Hai. So, ini adalah sequel dari ff ku sebelumnya yang berjudul Im not a gay. Rite. Aku menghilang terlalu lama. Maafkan aku. Aku khilaf. /slapped/**

 **Bagi yang meminta req ff padaku, maaf ya aku belum bikin sama sekali /slapped part2/**

 **Namun sangat ku usahakan agar aku bisa membuatkannya untuk kalian. Dan aku tau ini masih banyak kekurangan, gaje etc etc. Kuharap kalian memakluminya.**

 **Menurutku ini gaje banget, sumpah. Tapi segaje apapun aku tetep publish. gobs yah /slapped part3/**

 **.**

 **Intinya. Mohon review seikhlasnya kawan. Tq. And. Bhay.**


End file.
